1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pick-up devices, and particularly to a pick-up device employing a vacuum to lift electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of components are secured to a motherboard of an electronic device such as a computer. A Central Processing Unit (CPU) is secured to the motherboard by an installing tool after the plurality of components is secured. The installing tool may include a hand-held arm and a suction cup. The arm and the suction cup are secured together with a screw. The CPU is sucked by the suction cup and placed in a very particular position of the motherboard by moving the arm. The CPU is prone to sliding or otherwise changing its relative position when it is picked up, causing imprecise or incorrect installation on the motherboard. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.